User blog:Redkite/Season 2, Battle 2, Agent 47 vs. Jason Bourne
Returning warrior Jason Bourne faces a new threat after defeating the criminal warlord Bane. Now, the hunt is on as Jason finds himself being tracked by a legendary contract killer known as 'Agent 47'. Agent 47: The genetically bred assassin born to be an un-stoppable killing machine in stealth and open fighting. Jason Bourne: The specalist goverment agent that was modifyed by a secret project to turn him into a lethal killing machine. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Jason Bourne Jason Bourne's life was only slightly less demanding before Treadstone. Bourne operated in the Green Berets and Delta Force, two elite special forces units, before he took and intrest and began work for the CIA. Bourne's training and skill in the Green Berets and Delta Force made him perfect for the demands of a secret CIA project known as 'Project Treadstone' which would turn Bourne into a specalist agent capable of being a killing machine. Treadstone enhanced Bourne's mental capabilities and physical abilities significantly and made him perfect for highly confidential CIA missions where he would need to go beyond the limit of special forces soldiers to suceed his missions. Bourne partisipated in many missions for the CIA but one mission tasked him with an assassination, he suceeded in his mission but was shot in the back by the target's bodyguard, giving him amnesia forcing him into a several years long chase to find who he was before his amnesia. Agent 47 Agent 47 was bred out of the demands of criminal war lords. Decades of scientific reserach led secret scientist Ort-Meyer to work on creating the perfect clones to be super soldiers who were at peak physical fitness and were able to obey orders with both intelligence and loyalty at a Romanian Asylum. After decades of research and work, Meyer found test subject 47 was a sucess and he gave 47 more attention than others, pre-birth and after as a child, Agent 47 was born with an extra chromosone with gave him above average fitness and intelligence. Agent 47 was trained from a young age to kill and his first kill was another clone at age 12. By the age of thirty, Agent 47 had passed almost every test possible by Meyer and at the same time, Meyer fell out with the criminal war lords so Meyer planned and sucessfully allowed 47 to escape then hire him to kill the criminals. During 47's time at the asylum, Meyer notied 47's exceptional skill in using various weaponary and marksmanship and this resulted in Meyer favouring 47 heavily. After 47 escaped, he found quick work with the ICA (I'nternational '''C'ontract 'A'ssociation) and this led 47 to became one of the best assassins the world has ever seen. Weapons/Skills Jason Bourne Jason Bourne had alot of experience utilising a variety of weapons before Treadstone, specifically from his Delta Force, Green Beret and CIA training, but when Jason joined Treadstone, he was taught to understand and be able to use a massive variety of weapons, specifically pistols and to be able to use a variety of improvised weapons, even towels and pens. SIG SP 2022 *'''Type: Pistol *'Caliber(s):' 9x19mm *'Weight:' 1.8 lbs (0.82 kg) *'Length:' 7.4 in (18.7 cm) *'Capacity:' 15 *'Fire Mode(s):' Semi Auto Hand to Hand Combat Despite his Amnesia, all Jason's training from Delta Force, Green Berets, CIA and Treadstone stayed dorment in his mind, this most notabley included his hand to hand combat training. Jason's main form of hand to hand combat is an advanced learning on the martial arts called Kali. Kali varries from improvised weaponary to hand to hand combat and relies on an understanding of the movement of an attacker, the same way an attacker would stab with a pen is the same way they'd stab with a knife and Kali aims to be able to understand those basic movements and be able to deflect and counter them. Kali has pulled through for Jason many times, in The Boune Indentity, Jason used a pen to fight an assassin when they produced a knife, and in The Bourne Ultimatum, Jason used a book and towel to beat an attacker . Agent 47 Agent 47 was taught to use a massive variety of weapons from a young age aswell as to be a brutal and savage killer with no remorse for kills. He was given extensive weapon training in military grade weapons but through this time as a hitman came to pick a very specific set of weapons. Like Jason, Agent 47 also uses other people's weaponary. Dual AMT Hardballers *'Type: '''Pistol *'Caliber(s):' .45 Automatic Colt Pistol (ACP) *'Weight:' 38 oz (1,077.3 g) *'Length:' 8.5 in (216 mm) *'Capacity:' 8 *'Fire Mode(s):' Semi Auto Fiber Wire *'Type:' Melee Weapon *'Purpose:' Choking Tool *'Design:' This tool has two thick plastic handles linked by a non-metalic wire which is designed to block the windpipe of a target by the wire blocking the windpipe when the user applies force backward against the neck. Hand to Hand Combat and Stealth Agent 47 has proven in countless scenarios that he is a master of stealth and a very killed hand to hand combatant. Raised from a yoing age to be skilled in both these arts, Agent 47 has proven he can easily deal with foes by simply choking them or snapping there neck or when equipped with his Fiber Wire choking them. When Agent 47 was twelve he was able to defeat a physically superior clone and kill them despite their superiority. As proven during Agent 47's encounter with an elite assassin group, Agent 47 was able too combine his stealth and hand to hand combat skills to kill the angels when other angels were less than a metre away. Firearm Comparison SIG SP 2022 vs. Dual AMT Hardballers The SIG is roughly 0.2kg lighter than the AMT Hardballers and the SIG is roughly 2 inches shorter giving the SIG the advantage of weight and handling. Despite Agent 47's extensive training in dual wielding, Jason Bourne has also had alot of training in pistols from Delta Force, Green Berets, CIA and Treadstone and as a result, will be faster to reload his one pistol than Agent 47's dual pistols. The AMT Hardballer has a total of 16 bullets, capable of firing however the SIG is just behind with 15 in it's one round. Overall I'd give this to Jason because he has also had extensive fire arms training and with one pistol he has more time to reload and almost just as many bullets and two hands able to control the recoil of his pistol. Edge: '''Jason Bourne' X-factors My edge After much debate, I'm going to side with Jason Boune. What gives Jason the edge here is a few key factors. Firstly and most importantly, Jason's Delta Force, Green Beret, CIA and Treadstone training is locked away in his head and all involve immensley high standards in fields of intelligence, reactions, speed, physical endurance, etc, Jason has had training and experience from all units and that training will be easily superior than Agent 47's. Secondly, I believe Jason is slightly better with hand to hand combat. All the units they trained with will have taught him hand to hand combat but Treadstone will easily provide him with the best hand to hand training which most likely combines science with hours of training, aswell as this, Jason has defeated every combatant who has challenged him in hand to hand combat, even MI6 and CIA agents. Thirdly and finally, Jason knows how to use improvised weapons better than anyone, he's turned towels intos anti-knife weapons, books into killers, even pens to beat a foe who had a knife. Jason has got this with his training overall. The Deadliest Warrior:' Jason Bourne' Notes *Apologies for any mistakes *Plots: Bourne has escaped Gotham by salvaging a coast guard boat and escaping. On land, he hitchikes to Boston and plans to move to Washington by in a last ditch effort, a corrupt CIA 'motivates' and hires Agent 47 to deal with Bourne. Where should the battle take place? On a train from Boston to Washington Boston Dockyard Category:Blog posts